The Hub Patch
by Tobi wants a kunai
Summary: Currently working on a redux of this.
1. Chapter 1

Hue

"Hi"-talking

 _'_ _Hi'-_ thinking

 **"** **Hello"-** Summon/demon talking

 ** _'_** ** _Hello'-_** Summon/demon thinking.

 _:Hello:-_ Memories.

 **It's my second fic, the first was cancelled. I ran outta ideas. I wish someone would help me with my fics.**

* * *

 **"** **Naruto: The Hub Patch"**

It was October 10th, night of the Kyuubi attack. It was also some village pariah's birthday. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, 6 years old and running for his life. "Get back here demon!" yelled one angry (and drunk) villager. So many of them where chasing the young boy, that he could not distinguish one from the other. They looked like a giant shadow following a small object close to a light.

As the young boy ran, he accidently turned into a dead-end alleyway to try to escape the mob, not noticing the chunnin dressed in black behind him. All he felt was a rag on his face and his consciousness flee from his body. He was dragged back, beaten, and then left for dead. Only then did the Anbu intervene, taking out the chunnin with one slash.

All that was left in that alleyway was dry blood and a kunai stuck in the wall.

* * *

 ***Drip…drip…drip…***

He woke up, not knowing what was going on, where he was, or how he got there. All he knew is that he was in a sewer, hearing only the drips from the pipes around him. As he looked around, he realized that he was slowly fading, like he was a ghost. He then saw a bright flash.

He was surrounded by white. Pure white, nothing else. The young boy heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind himself, only to be greeted by a very solemn boy. The blonde noticed that he was around double his age, and wearing lots of blue with bits of gold for shoulder plates and insignia of two red trapezoids in a circle.

"Hello?" the young man asked.

"... Hi." Responded the blonde. The young man looked at him and said nothing. Then again, he was meted with a white flash. Nothing left, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The child awakened, slowly opening his eyes to see his surrogate grandfather next to him, looking sadly at him. "Jiji? What's wrong?" the innocent child asked. "Naruto, you were attacked last week and wouldn't wake up, we thought you were to be in a coma."

Naruto, realizing that he has been out for a week, noticed that he has some memories from a different person. As if that boy he saw in his dream and he combined. "…ruto, Naruto!" the Hokage snapped him from his thoughts, "Son, while you were out, the ends of your hair started to become brown, and you regrew your right arm, but it looked like metal was repairing itself when it grew back. We also noticed that you were mumbling something about "Rockman" and "Netto" ("Megaman" and "Lan" for the English people). We would like to have Inoichi run a test on your brain to make sure that nothing terrible is happening. Is that okay?"

"Hai, jiji. It is fine. As long as you don't screw with my head." The young Uzumaki answered.

"Okay, please expect him to be here in around an hour." Said the old man as he left the room.

* * *

Naruto heard knocking at the door. "Come in."

A young dirty blonde man walked in. "Naruto, I came to inspect your mental health, please relax as I look into it." The boy did what he was told and let the man enter his mind.

* * *

(w/Inoichi in Naruto's memories)

 _:Uzumaki Naruto, I am , I come from a very different time period than yours. I have arrived here because I was being deleted, or killed, and you were dying. Kami brought us together to form a more powerful person. We will become the most talented shinobi/navi in the elemental nations.:_

 _'_ _WTF is going on anymore I lost track after the blue soldier said "time period". I need to report this to the hokage, he'll know what to do.'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, is it good? I tried a lot more than my old story to build character development. Also FYI I wrote this while slowly falling asleep, sorry for the cliffy, I'll update asap. Until then.**

 **TWAK Jacking out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Intro to the New Naruto

**Yo! I'm back with another chapter of The Hub Patch. Oh before I forget, there is a poll on my page for who should be in the harem, top 2 girls will be included.**

 **Anywho, disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Megaman franchise. (If I did, Megaman starfoce 4 would be out by now.)**

"Hi" –Human talking

' _Hi_ ' –Human thinking

 **"Hello"** –Demon/summon talking.

 ** _"Hello"_** –Demon/summon thinking.

"Double Soul!" –Jutsu/program

* * *

"So, Inoichi, you are telling me that somehow, Naruto and this mysterious figure managed to combine when Naruto was dying? You really expect me to believe this… Actually, I take that back, I've seen crazier shit in my life," the almost senile old Hokage said the blond mind walker.

"Yes, but this… young man in blue, he said something about him being from a different era. That shouldn't be possible, even with a fuinjutsu that suspends time inside of it, they can't hold organic matter without it all blowing back up in a mess of blood, or the person or animal being killed in the process of sealing," Inoichi said, rubbing his temples, trying to comprehend what went down with Naruto.

The old man grunted, "Yes, I am aware of those effects. Possibly the Kyuubi has some role in this? Its demonic chakra has been known to tearing holes in space and time when combined with tainted chakra." **(yes, I know, random facts that I make up for plot convenience, I'm not ashamed)**

Inoichi nodded, agreeing with this logic, though something was still on his mind, "That may be so, but thinking back, Naruto's arm grew back like a metal being forged back together, correct? If so, we should probably talk with him about this, he was almost killed last night due to ignorance on the villager's part."

"I agree, let's talk with him when he wakes up."

* * *

The blonde child woke up in the hospital room with the 'old man' by his side, as well as, who he guessed was, Inoichi. "Oh, Naruto, you're awake. Excellent. Now, Naruto, do you know wha-" The old Hokage was cut short by Naruto, "Jii-san, I recollect everything from the attack now that my head has been set straight. I would love to talk, but the information should be shared behind closed doors, and with a silencing seal. Believe me Jii-san, it would be very bad for this to spread."

"…Alright, but you MUST tell me and Inoichi what happened out there." The old man said, with clear shock to hear Naruto, the little prankster of a grandson, talk like that.

Inoichi, all the while just sat there silent, still thinking about what the Hokage told him about the Kyuubi's chakra.

* * *

When Naruto was finally released from the hospital, the people around him didn't notice the small whisper he made as he suddenly disappeared. " _Invisible_ "

* * *

Part of him was amazed at how it worked, but at the same time, he wasn't surprised it worked. As he slipped around the crowds, he only had one thought, ' _Am I Naruto or Hub…_ '

As he was processing that, (even if he was stuck on that question for the past week) he didn't realize he was already at the Hokage's office. He opened the door, only to see the (almost) senile old man reading " _Icha Icha Paradise_ "

… Wait… What.

"Oi! What the hell Jii-san!" he screamed at the old and frail Hokage.

The man immediately put the book away and stared with a creepy smile at Naruto, basically telling him to never tell anyone if you want to live.

"Now Jii-san, we have much to discuss. Unless you would like me to leave you to your… unorthodox pastime," the blonde boy said.

"Now, Now, Naruto. No need for hostility for a shriveled up old man. Now, onto the info dump you are going to unfold," the old man replied, all while rubbing his temples with frustration.

"Ah, yes. Now, could you please place a silencing seal?" the old Hokage did so, "Alright, Hokage-sama… I am no longer human. And before you ask, no, the Kyuubi had nothing to do with this. It was all coincidental. While I was dying, when SOMEONE was supposed to watch over me," looking at an innocent looking couch, "I happened to combine with a young man, around my age, known as the hero of his time. 'Rockman', or as he should be called, Hub. The reason my arm regrew using a metallic like substance was because Hub was, I guess for simple terms, a highly intelligent machine that was attached to the soul."

"Ok… That was very similar to what Inoichi told me, but what does that mean for you?" the old man asked with high hopes for something great.

"I just so happen to use these," Naruto said as he held out his hand, with a small plastic… chip of some sort? "They are called battlechips, when I insert them into my new arm, they activate something in the arm that creates a weapon, or activates an ability. Here I'll show you some examples."

He then pulled out a battlechip, and inserted it along with saying, " _Tank Cannon_." Suddenly his arm turned into a large, well, cannon. He fired it, causing a large explosion near a training ground far away. And a lot of paperwork for the poor Hokage.

Next was the _Sword_ , it worked as you'd expect, just a run of the mill sword… but it could cut through anything, and there were different elemental variants of it.

"Now, Hokage-sama, please notify me if you are able to sense my presence after I use this chip. It's entitled _Invisible_ ," the old Hokage only nodded dumbly.

" _Invisible_ …" Naruto said as he disappeared into thin air, "Hokage-sama? Can you sense my chakra?"

The old man turned to where the voice came from and said, "No, not at all. I think we found a new saboteur."

* * *

 **AAAAAND CUT**

 **HOLY SHIT THIS TOOK FOREVER TO PROOFREAD…**

 **I NEED A BETA. Anyone willing to help?**

 **Any way, PM if you want to help on this story, or my other one. Oh, also poll on my page! Please vote.**

 **Alright,**

 **TWAK, Jacking out**


	3. Chapter 3- Exam

**Alright, welcome back. Here with another chapter, gonna try to reach a high word count.**

 **The poll is still open, though if you have any ideas, leave a review with them.**

 **And without any further ado, here we go**

 **(disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Megaman franchise.**

* * *

 _(Konoha, shopping district)_

The past few weeks have been interesting for our blond hero, from almost dying, to fusing with a Navi. He has been training to control his new powers, mainly when he uses the cross system and going Beast Out. He no longer could go into the forms of Falzar or Gregar, but a new fox form. **(A/N: Looks like if you mixed SolCross and the Gregar beast out form)**

He managed to keep his grades in check, keeping them around the same as they were before. The problem was when he was sparring in class with others. He had to hold back as much as he could, as ordered by the old man himself, "Stupid senile old Hokage's," Naruto muttered when that thought came to mind.

He could easily crush the emo-king, Sasuke, without even needing to use a battlechip. Let alone use the MegaBuster. He ended that train of thought before he got any angrier.

* * *

As he walked into the classroom, all he heard was screaming from two certain fangirls about 'Sasuke-kun'. "Alright. Sakura, Ino, could you please quiet down, some of us happen to have sensitive hearing." Naruto said while sticking his thumb out at the miserable looking Inuzuka heir.

Next thing he knew, the pink banshee was howling in his face, which he simply ignored and walked over to his seat next to the emo-king. "Oi, Sasuke, can you please make your fan girls shut up and sit down, ya know, like every other normal human in here?" he said to him. Ah… the irony…

"Hn… Sakura, Ino, could you please just quiet down?" Sasuke said to the loyal fan girls, which gladly did for their 'Sasuke-kun'.

Thankfully, class was like clockwork, just the same thing as the other days. Reading history books, and getting lectures from Iruka-sensei. Only problem, Mizuki-sensei announced that the Genin test would be happening in a weeks' time. To that announcement, Naruto simply groaned and banged his head on the table. Even though he had Hub's powers, he still couldn't do the clone jutsu, and there wasn't a battlechip that could help with it.

Though there was a Program Advance that he could try out, it would create five cross versions of himself, and some look nothing like him. But, hey, might as well try it.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Naruto noticed that he fell asleep in class… again. Class was well over, with the sun setting quickly. He looked around the room and noticed a certain bluenette studying intently… wait no, she is asleep.

He stood up and walked over to her desk and tapped her gently to wake her up, "Hinata, c'mon, you have to wake up now," he said as he tapped her again. Still no response, she was still asleep…

' _Ok, looks like I have to wake her up another way…_ ' he thought to himself as a great idea popped into his head.

He walked over to the teacher's desk where there was a stack of erasers, he then flicked one of them at her forehead, hitting her dead center.

She woke up with a jump start, looking around, startled, but stopped dead in her tracks with a blush when she saw her blonde crush staring at her. "N-N-Naruto-kun? W-w-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing here?" she stuttered out.

"Eheh, I fell asleep, just like you did. Only difference, you fell asleep while studying, I just fell asleep from the boring lectures," he replied with a sheepish smile, "but Hinata, won't your clan be worried you have been gone for so long? It's been hours since class has ended."

"N-n-no, I-I t-told t-them I w-would be g-gone for a w-while f-for s-studying." She somehow managed to say to him.

"Oh, ok. I guess I will see you on Monday, bye!" Naruto said to her as he started to walk away… and she started to follow him from the shadows. ' _I guess I'll play along for a while_ ' he thought as he noticed her following him.

* * *

The following week was… interesting, to say the least, for our blonde hero. First he caught Hinata spying on him while he was training. Next he managed to find some more battlechips in a storage scroll in his room. How it got there, he has no idea. Lastly, he saw Sakura, of all people, TRAINING. That was definitely a first.

He was walking down the road with _Invisible_ activated so he didn't have to deal with any glares from the villagers. Though he assumed that the byakugan could still see his chakra network through the battlechip, because he could still sense Hinata following him.

* * *

' _Naruto-kun, why do you hide yourself?_ ' Hinata thought to herself as she stal-… followed him. Yeah… "followed". ' _At least we will pass the exam together._ ' She thought with much hope.

* * *

' _Finally, I can show what I am truly capable of,_ ' Naruto thought, ' _this is gonna be great._ '

"Ok class, sit down, and shut up! We are starting the exam with weapon accuracy!" Iruka shouted at the noisy class.

As Iruka was naming unimportant civilian student, he finally arrived on Naruto Uzumaki, "Alright, Naruto, you're up, please take out five kunai and five shuriken." Naruto did as instructed, but muttered ' _SlashCross_ ' when he did. It was barely noticeable, but he had a low green aura emanating around him.

He inserted the Shuriken battlechip into his arm to increase the power and accuracy behind the throw, scoring him a perfect 100%, and with the increase in bladed weapon damage from _Slashcross_ , he scored another 100% with the kunai.

Only problem… the jutsu exam was next…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, LIKE GOOD GOD. I had writers block for a good day or two. I wanted to catch up on my past 4 months of not writing. So expect updates not far from each other.**

 **Anyway, I've been told to change my outro. So yeah. Oh PLEASE review, all of them are helpful.**

 **Poll: Hinata is winning by a long shot.**

 **And without any more clutter:**

 **Tobi is gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis amigos, how are ya doing!

I am very tired of not updating, but finals are coming, and I have been studying so much.

Enough about my depressing college life, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crippling student debt I owe in the future… (I NEEDS AN HD COLLECTION OF MEGAMAN BN AND SF!)

* * *

With Naruto

'Oh come on, of course, I don't have the chips required for the program advanced! I knew I should have edited my folder before I left home this morning!' Naruto thought to himself, while banging his head on the desk, as the jutsu test was next, and he still can't create a clone that doesn't look dead.

While he was giving himself brain damage, Sasuke was called into the testing room, meaning our blonde hero was next. He just sighed dejectedly, "Great, I'm next, and gonna fail. For the third time..."

Today can't get worse after this, no really, it can't.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are up, please come into the testing room."

* * *

As he walked into the testing room, he saw that Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk, looking very bored. "Alright Naruto, please show us Substitution, and then Transformation." Iruka instructed.

Naruto complied, substituting himself with a nearby chair, and then transformed into said chair. "Alright Iruka-sensei, let me guess, Clone is next?" Naruto said somberly.

"Yes, please show us three clones, living this time please." Iruka stated, already knowing where this will go.

"... Hai sensei." Naruto said and continued to create three clones, and with a 'poof' and some smoke, three clones appeared.

…

Only to be dead looking… and they disappeared.

…

"Sorry Naruto, but you fail, and because you failed three times, you are no longer able to join the Shinobi force." Iruka said with no emotion, as he frankly did not care for Naruto.

(A/N: Completely forgot to mention, Iruka is the bad teacher, while Mizuki, being a girl, is the good one. So, yeah, switcharoo.)

* * *

"..." Naruto sat in thought, deep thought. He just failed for the third time in a row.

He noticed two women glancing at him every so often, and he overheard them, "Hey isn't that the dem-"

"Hey, we can't talk about that!"

"I know, I know. I'm just glad that he didn't graduate."

Naruto just sat there. Remembering his time in his slight coma.

* * *

FlashBack

Naruto and Hub were sitting in a meadow inside their combined Mindscape.

"Naruto, I will transfer most of my memories to you, and our bodies will fuse afterwards. I will be able to communicate with you, but only after quite a while. For as long as we are in here, I will train you." Hub told Naruto, trying to explain everything as simply as possible.

"Okay, but we are in our Mindscape, and you said it would be almost impossible to train in here. So how are we going to do this?"

"You will be able to understand after I transfer most of my memories and after we somewhat fuse together. In fact, let's fuse a little bit now."

After this, Naruto and Hub fused, only to be greeted with a heads up display, or as Hub called it, a HUD. It displayed how much 'HP' and a small screen with Hub sitting inside. "Uh, Hub, could you explain this now?" The now very confused blonde asked.

"Ah, yes, since we are now physical data, anything you learn in here will be written into your memory, and that also include muscle memory. With this now in our hands, we will be able to train, and have access to many different abilities I acquired over my lifetime."

Flashback End

* * *

'I wish Hub would wake up soon, I get so lonely, and the HUD gets in the way… a lot.' Naruto thought while walking towards his favorite ramen stand. He stopped when he heard someone call out his name, "Naruto, hey!" the voice was from Iruka.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what's up?" Naruto asked him.

"Nothing really, though I do want to say you tried your best at your Genin test."

"Yeah, I just don't get why I can't make a single clone without it looking dead."

"It's alright, Naruto. I actually have some great news for you. There is a secret exam, here let me explain"

…

And with that, Naruto was off.

* * *

With Mizuki

She heard a knock at her door, only to find Iruka standing there, "Mizuki, Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals!" He yelled, clearly on edge. She didn't know what to say, why would Naruto, the Naruto, steal that forbidden scroll!?

"Alright, I will help with the search. I suggest we split up to find him." She offered her idea to him.

He agreed.

* * *

"Wow, this secret test was really easy. Not to mention all these really great jutsu's. Though, some of these can be substituted with a battlechip, without the major drawbacks. This Shadow Clone technique, wow, just wow. I get their memories! That is great!" the young blonde yelled out.

"Found you!" a voice called out to him, which he recognized as Mizuki-sensei.

"Oh hey Mizuki! I learned a jutsu just like the secret test required, do I pass now?"

The woman didn't know what he was talking about, "Naruto what secret test are you talking about!?" she yelled at him, demanding an answer.

"You know, didn't Iruka-sensei inform you?" Oh… Oh the obliviousness never ceases to amaze me.

'Wait, Iruka told him to steal the scroll?!' she instantly put two and two together. Just as that thought crossed her mind, "Heh, so the demon actually went through with the "test," not surprised."

Iruka…

"Okay, what is going on!" Naruto demanded, only to be answered by a chuckle and then a laugh.

"Oh, Naruto. Do you want to know why the village hates you? Why I hate you?" Iruka said in a very ominous tone.

"No, Iruka, it's forbidden, you can't tell him!" Mizuki spoke up, fear evident in her voice.

"What's forbidden?" Naruto asked, growing very concerned by now.

"Naruto, remember how the Fourth Hokage 'defeated' the Kyuubi? Well, creatures made of chakra can't be killed, they can only be sealed. Into a newborn baby, and who else was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack?" Iruka said with a sickly smirk.

Inside Naruto's thought, only one thing could be heard, 'No, it can't be… It can't!'

"Naruto, you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

* * *

A/N

Okay, now that the Genin test is out of the way, well mostly, we will move on to teams, and boy oh boy, do I have some special teams for you.

Also, please tell me what you think of this chapter, I decided not to rush it, unlike other ones. I also got help from an acquaintance on here, his username is Novrier. His stories are 10000% better than mine, so make sure to check him out!

Anyway, please review!

Next time: A fight with Iruka, and team placements

Ja Ne!

-Tobi


End file.
